Bleeding Love
by Robsten4life16
Summary: Sharpay is in her room thinking about her and Troy's past relationship.Sharpay's pov. TROYPAY


Title: Bleeding Love

Title: Bleeding Love

Summery: Sharpay is in her room thinking about her and Troy's past relationship. Sharpay's POV.

Rating: K

AN: Hey, I was listening to this song and thought it would make a good one-shot. I hope you like it!

_Closed off from love_

_I didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough_

_And it was all in vain_

_Time starts to pass_

_Before you know it your frozen_

I sat in my room tears running down my face. You would think prom would have been a great night but it wasn't. I got their and saw my ex-boyfriend Troy and his new girlfriend Gabriella. I was and still am in love with him but he broke up with me before I got to tell him. Once they were crowned prom king and queen I left. I just couldn't take it anymore.

_But something happened _

_For the very first time with you_

_My heart melts into the ground_

_Found something true_

_And everyone's looking around_

_Thinking I'm going crazy_

We were dating for a year and when he broke up with me I was crushed. Ryan and Taylor tried talking to me and helping me but nothing worked. I felt more tears run down my face as I looked at a picture of us at the park. We were laying on the blanket hugging and looking at the camera.

_But I don't car what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My hearts crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I _

All my friends told me to move on but they don't know how much I cared about him. I got up and looked out my window to see a car pull up in front of Troy's house. I watched as Troy got out of his car and opened the car door on the other side. I watched as Gabriella stepped out of the car and Troy led her to his door and they walked in. I cried even more as walked back to my bed and layed down.

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

I turned over and got my scrapbook with all of me and Troy's pictures in it. Anytime Ryan sees me looking through things that are about Troy he always says I need to put it away but I can't. Even though it hurts to look at them it still gives me good memories of what we used to be like.

_Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling _

I looked at a picture Taylor took of us at the beach. We were sitting on a beach chair and he was kissing my cheek while I smiled toward the camera. I sighed, I looked so happy then but know I was a mess. Everyday at school I would have to go to the bathroom and cry until I couldn't cry anymore. I just can't handle seeing him holding and kissing another girl.

_But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe _

I would wake up every night in tears reliving the night he broke up with me. Ryan would have to come in and comfort me until I settled down. My grades are dropping because in my classes all I can think about is Troy. The way he used to look at me, or hold me in his strong arms.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open 

I turned out my light and tried to get some sleep but it wasn't working. Watching Troy and Gabriella getting crowned and then dancing together and looking into eachothers eyes like they were the only ones there made me sick to my stomach. It also hurt me more then anything else. _  
_

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open 

I fell asleep dreaming of the old times Troy and I had together and imagined what would have happened if we were still together.

-

AN: Hey, I hope you liked it! Read and Review!

CreeksideLovesZashley_  
_


End file.
